The invention relates to a method of obtaining constant weight portions or slices of sliced food products, in particular food products with peripheral contours which vary over their lengths, wherein a number of slices are cut-off from the product piece to be sliced in dependence on the desired weight and the feed of the particular product piece to be sliced is changed in dependence on deviations from the desired weight.
In many known methods it is customary to first detect the weight of or weigh portions or stacks of slices when weight correction of the relevant stack is no longer possible, at least automatically. Apart from the fact that in these cases it is always necessary to operate with a safety addition in order to avoid underweight portions, which are impermissible, with the safety addition having definitely negative effects from an economical viewpoint it is also unfavourable that after finding weight deviations which are too large, the correction which is necessary, can always only be made with a considerable delay. This in turn leads either to a corresponding loss of the product to be cut up, or requires personnel intensive sorting of underweight portions or slices.